


Lil Lixie

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Felix, Age Regressor Jeongin, Anxiety, Felix is a little, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Seungmin Needs a Hug, everyone loves felix, ships developing if you squint ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: If you asked any of the members to describe Felix in one word, their answers would be a mix of childish and emotional.But not in a bad way.For as long as he could remember, he would feel the urge to be able to act like a toddler, or even a baby again. To be taken care of, to dress in childish clothing, watch kid movies, so on.He found it strange when no one else felt like that, and when he brought it up in restricted detail to his parents (even he knew that he couldn't tell them everything he felt), they looked at him strangely and didn't answer. It wasn't mentioned again.But he turned to the internet, where he found a blog that contained all of his answers. The ones he had been searching for basically all of his life.Little space, or age regression.





	1. "Lixie this many!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!!!! I didn't think I would be posting this, but here I am lol
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AGE REGRESSION, THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU! No likey? No read. 
> 
> I'll take ideas for this fic, but I can't guarantee all the ideas will make it in!

If you asked any of the members to describe Felix in one word, their answers would be a mix of childish and emotional. 

But not in a bad way. 

They were all quite fond of Felix's childish behavior, and they were understanding and patient when the boy got emotional. 

But they definitely felt the boy acted a bit younger than his age. Again, they didn't think that in a bad way. Just… in a curious way. 

They never got an answer, even when they had asked, because Felix would always give half answers and change the subject at the very first opportunity. 

His members may not have known the answer, but Felix definitely did. 

For as long as he could remember, he would feel the urge to be able to act like a toddler, or even a baby again. To be taken care of, to dress in childish clothing, watch kid movies, so on. 

He found it strange when no one else felt like that, and when he brought it up in restricted detail to his parents (even he knew that he couldn't tell them everything he felt), they looked at him strangely and didn't answer. It wasn't mentioned again. 

But he turned to the internet, where he found a blog that contained all of his answers. The ones he had been searching for basically all of his life. 

Little space, or age regression.

He felt lighter having a name for it, but it wasn't well accepted, so he knew he couldn't tell anyone. 

Especially after becoming an idol.

In Korea, if it isn't normal; it might as well as not exist. Especially for idols. 

Sure things were getting better and a lot of idol groups made some music about mental health issues (including his own), but the country still had a long way to go. 

So he kept it hidden, deleted all the browsing history after he closed each tab, and made sure he only looked at those sites when he was alone or definitely wouldn't be disturbed. 

He risked buying a pacifier out of impulse and desire one day, and by some miracle it got delivered when he was the only one at the dorm. It was a dark blue one with a kangaroo on it. He had put the dorm address instead of the company one so he knew he would be the only one seeing the item in question. 

He wasn't even sure how he managed to keep it secret from the members he rooms with, seeing as it was only hidden in a shoe box under his bed.

He had fallen about halfway into what he would consider his littlespace twice since getting the pacifier, the soothing item greatly aiding him in slipping. But there was always a part of his adult headspace awake enough to make him slip out at the smallest sign of his other members returning home. 

He had never gone into his headspace while his hyungs were home, being much too afraid of their potential negative reactions. 

Part of Felix just wanted his members to coddle him, to carry him around and call him cute little pet names, and maybe feed him. But he was too afraid of the possibility of being shamed, yelled at, called sick or disgusting, or worse; just ignored. 

So no, no one knew Felix was a little. But that wasn't to say it wasn't a struggle to keep it that way. 

“Ya!” Felix jumped and looked up at the voice. “Please pay attention, Felix.” 

The boy blushed at being called out by Chan in the middle of discussing how their dance practice would go. He looked down again and tried to ignore the burning of eight pairs of eyes on him. 

He had been in what he would consider a Danger Zone, and had been since he woke up. Jeongin had decided he would watch Big Hero 6 before going to bed, and it put Felix in a really weird headspace. He hadn't necessarily been in littlespace, but he wasn't in adult headspace either. 

According to the blog he had found, that was usually (but not always) considered Middle Space. 

And when Felix had woken up, he had to fight his way back into his adult headspace, and he had only barely managed it before being rushed out the door to go to dance practice. 

“So does everyone understand?” Chan asked, and Felix was once again startled out of his thoughts. Looked out of the corners of his eyes, he saw everyone nodding. So he did as well, not wanting to he yelled at or called out again. 

He should have known that it was a mistake. 

-

Apparently what Felix had missed hearing was that they were going to be doing a random, random dance play. 

Meaning that Chan had edited a playlist to play certain songs, and then certain parts of other songs to mimic the random dance plays normally done on variety shows. 

They had completely gone through Voices and Growl, and were about halfway through Hellevator when the music changed to some random part in Voices. 

But Felix hadn't been expecting it, so when the others scrambled into formation; Felix was standing there in confusion. Which made Jeonging bump into him and knock them both to the ground. 

The music stopped and there were a lot of footsteps around them before hands were on Felix, who realized his eyes were closed. 

“Felix, open your eyes, come on.” The voice was borderline panicked and he recognized it as Jisung before he even saw him. 

“Sorry, I-” 

“Are you okay?” Woojin asked in concern, glancing between Felix and Jeongin (who was being fussed over by Chan and Bin). 

“Yeah, I just… I was trying to figure out which part it was.” He lied. He really couldn't be yelled at right now, he was already having a hard enough time keeping tears from forming. 

“Why were your eyes closed?” Jisung asked. Felix shrugged. 

“How long was there between you falling and you opening your eyes?” Chan's sudden question made Felix worry, but he pushed away the feeling in favor of answering. 

“About five seconds? Maybe?” The glances that the members minus Jeongin exchange made the worried feeling come back twice as strong. 

Was he missing something?

“Felix, your eyes were closed for at least twenty seconds.” 

Fuck. 

Before he could stop it, his eyes were watering and his lower lip was wobbling. He was clinging to adult headspace by a finger, but…

“Aegi, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Woojin sent him falling over the edge. 

“ _ H-Huwt _ !” 

Most of the members exchanged confused looks, but Lix didn’t know why. He was in pain and wanted to be held, why weren’t they holding him?

The members were confused. The boy was speaking similarly to, but a bit deeper than, the baby voice he used on Weekly Idol to do “You're Mine,” but they didn’t know why. 

“ _ What hurts, Felix _ ?” It was Jisung that asked, he was also one of the members that previously looked the least confused. 

“ _ H-Head… _ ” the little sniffled. He noticed that some members still looked really confused, which made him confused as well. 

“Lix, what’s wrong?” Woojin asked. Felix got frustrated because he couldn’t understand the older that well, but he still got the message. 

“ _ Head huwt. _ ” He said, a couple of tears falling from his eyes. Instead of speaking to Felix, Woojin turned to Jisung. 

“Why is he speaking english? Normally I can understand him, but he’s speaking like a little kid.” Felix wasn’t confused when he was able to understand Woojin say that he was speaking English. 

But… he didn’t really know how to speak Korean. Not right now, anyways. 

“He said his head hurts.” Jisung responded before kneeling next to Felix. 

“ _ Felix, can you speak in Korean, baby _ ?” Jisung asked, only to be met with a whine from the boy. 

“ _ Lixie no can… _ ” and now Jisung was confused. Usually it was Minho that referred to himself in the third person just to act cute. He’s never heard of Felix doing so. 

Lixie was confused. Why were his hyungs so confused? 

But… the older part of his mind that was still kind of present knew that they didn’t know about any of this. He looked around the room at the member’s expressions and he felt a few tears swell at the confusion going around the room. 

And then it was his turn to be confused when he looked at Chan. He was looking at the boy with a funny expression that Felix could only relate to being a thinking face. 

“ _ Felix, how old are you _ ?” 

Everyone looked at their leader as if he had lost his marbles, but Felix couldn’t be happier. Someone knew! And he was too excited to be scared that his secret was coming out. 

“ _ Lixie this many _ !” He said while holding up five fingers. His smile faltered when he heard a dry laugh come from Jeongin. 

“Felix hyung, you’re not five.” Felix was about to cry, but Chan kneeled in front of him before his tears could escape. 

“ _ Innie doesn’t know what he’s saying. If you feel five, then you’re five. Can you tell hyung what you need _ ?” Felix heard Jeongin scoff, but he was too focused on not crying as he answered Chan. 

“ _ Lixie no know… _ ”

“ _ Can Lixie understand Korean _ ?” The little nodded with a shrug, which confused Chan a little, so he took a guess. 

“ _ You can understand a little bit but not a lot _ ?” Chan felt a little better when the boy nodded with a smile. They were getting somewhere now. 

He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that Minho and Seungmin had gone back to their own things across the room, but Chan knew full well that they would be asking later. Jeongin looked mad. Like… really mad. Jisung looked concerned, but not in a way that he thought Felix was crazy. This was good. 

“Jisungie,” said boy looked at him, “can you take Felix to go get some water, a snack from the vending machine, and maybe an ice pack for his head?”

Jisung nodded and leaned down next to the little, who was now looked at him with wide, curious eyes. 

“ _ Lix, do you want to go get a snack _ ?” He asked, and smiled when the boy lit up at the word. 

“ _ Yes pwease Sungie  _ hyung!” Chan marked off ‘hyung’ as one of the words Felix still knew, and he nearly melted when Jisung lit up at how cute Felix was. 

Jisung stood up to leave, but Felix whined and lifted his arms. Jisung rolled his eyes playfully, going along with it, and lifted the boy. 

“ _ You, young man, are way too light. Gotta fatten you up _ !” Felix giggled and clung to Jisung like a koala. 

“Jisung, if anyone asks why you’re carrying him, just say he hurt himself during practice or something. It’s technically true anyways.” Chan said right before Jisung opened the door. 

“Will do, thanks hyung.” Jisung said, opening the door and walking out. Chan walked over and closed the door and prepared himself for the bomb of questions he knew was coming. 

“What the hell was that.” 

“Ya! Jeongin, watch your mouth.” 

“Sorry Woojin hyung.” 

Jeonging still looked pissed as he said it, and he most definitely didn’t have a smile on his face. He could tell that the others wanted to know as well, but only Jeongin looked angry. The rest just looked confused and concerned. 

“Hyung, did he hit his head too hard or something?” Minho asked. Bless him. 

“No, this is something that he is. It’s part of him, but I’m guessing he never told us because either he didn’t know either or he thought we would find it disgusting.” Chan explained the best he could. 

Now Jeongin looked confused  _ and _ angry. 

“Whatever that was,  _ was _ disgusting! He’s not five, hyung!”

“Jeongin-ah, it’s not disgusting. For some people it’s a way to relieve stress. It’s called Little space.” He saw the look of recognition cross Changbin’s face and now Jeongin just looked confused. 

“What’s that?” 

“Basically what you just witnessed, but it’s also different for everyone. It’s where someone can mentally regress to a younger age and be carefree to destress or just for fun.” Chan explained. 

“I knew Felix was childish, but I never knew he was a little.” Changbin said. Chan turned to him. 

“How do you know about it?” 

“Some fans on twitter photoshopped Innie with a pacifier in his mouth and tagged littlespace and CGLB. I followed the tags and did some research because it was interesting that there was a community of people who were like that.”

Jeongin scrunched up his face. “Why me?” 

“Do you even have to ask? You look like a baby fox.” Jeongin pouted at Minho’s words and crossed his arms cutely while Minho turned to Chan.

“What do we do? I mean I accept Felix for who he is, but earlier he couldn’t even speak Korean and he wanted to be carried. How do we hide this from the company. We can’t exactly tell them that he’s injured himself every time he wants to be carried by one of us.”

Minho made a valid point. “We’ll figure it out. I just need to know how many of you are supportive.”

Everyone raised their hand, but Jeongin looked hesitant and reluctant to raise his own. 

“Jeongin, why don’t you support this?” The maknae looked defensive. 

“I raised my hand!” 

“You did because you saw everyone else doing so. What makes you not want to support this?” 

Jeongin sighed and sat down, head down and arms crossed. 

“It’s just weird.”

“Is it weird because you don’t understand it?” Woojin asked, getting down on the ground in front of the pouting maknae. 

“I guess?” Jeongin more asked than declared. 

“Then we can learn to understand it together. I don’t think anyone else here fully understands it besides Bin and Chan”

Jeongin looked conflicted for a while before sighing and nodding his head. “Fine.” 

Chan let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding before looking at everyone else. 

“As for what to do when he’s like this and we’re alone at our dorm or there’s just no staff around, just treat him how you would any other five year old. Jisung is a perfect example of how to act. He didn’t have any idea what was going on, but he figured if Felix was acting five, then he should just go with it. I’ll explain it to him later or let Felix do that himself if he knows what actually happened.” 

Everyone nodded and went back to their regular break activities. Most were on their phones, probably researching more of what they just discovered, but Jeongin was just sitting there. He seemed lost in thought, focussed on whatever he was thinking about, and so still that Chan was worried we wasn’t even breathing.


	2. Acceptance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyyy sorry for not updating sooner! I had this chapter done, but I really wanted to write something for one of my other fics, but I never got to it so I figure fuck it. 
> 
> (if you have read my maknae series and want to suggest an age regression chapter, feel free!)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!!!

Jisung was a bit surprised at how similarly to an actual child Felix was acting. The boy was clingy and he was babbling in English to him, but he would be quiet whenever they thought they heard someone near them. 

They didn't actually cross anyone who talked to them, but they narrowly avoided getting spotted by Jae who was walking to their practice room with his guitar. 

“ _ Okay _ ,” Jisung said as they got the the thankfully empty lounge, “ _ what does Lix want for a snack _ ?” __

He was glad that the vending machine had some international snacks in there too, so Felix shouldn't have trouble picking one. Now the problem was picking  _ one. _

“ _ Lixie want gummy beaws _ !” Jisung smiled and gave Felix a pointed look. 

“ _ What do we say when we want something _ ?” Felix looked to be thinking for a moment before he lit up. 

“ _ Pwease Sungie  _ hyung!”

“ _ Good boy,  _ aegi!” He said before he insert the correct amount of money for the treat the boy wanted. 

Felix was already bouncing and Jisung wondered if it would just make the boy more hyper to give him sugar. 

“ _ You can have only a little bit for now, and we'll save the rest for later. Don't want you getting a tummy ache, do we?”  _ Felix looked upset but cheered up immediately when the treat was in sight. 

“ _ Yes Sungie  _ hyung!” Jisung smiled and opened the package for the boy, deciding it would be easier than the possibility of Felix getting upset over failing at doing so himself. 

“ _ Felix, does your head hurt still _ ?” Jisung asked a bit hesitantly. He knew that sometimes when you reminded a child that they were previously in pain, they would think they felt it again or would start feeling it again. He didn't want Felix to possibly feel phantom pain. 

But he was relieved that the boy didn't make a big show out of thinking about it and looked a bit sheepish even. 

“ _ Only a widdle _ .” He said before he ate a gummy. 

Jisung figured the boy wouldn't need an ice pack if he wasn't necessarily complaining. Nothing the ice pack could do but ease pain. 

“ _ We go back _ ?” Jisung smiled and nodded before picking the boy up again. 

“ _ But hide your gummies if we hear someone, okay _ ?” Felix nodded at the older boy's words before putting another gummy in his mouth and chewing happily. 

  
  


Once back at the practice room, Jisung noticed two things. Jeongin looked awkward, and Chan kept glancing at the maknae. He would ask later. 

“I don't think he needs an ice pack, he said his head doesn't hurt that bad. But if it gets worse we can find something.” Jisung said as walked to a corner in the room closest to the middle of everyone, sitting down and maneuvering Felix to sit in his lap as the little put another gummy in his mouth. 

Chan cleared his throat and everyone in the room put their phones away and turned their attention to the leader. 

“Sungie, I'm sure you have questions?” Chan asked. He glanced at Felix and smiled fondly when he saw the boy was busy making two of his gummies have a quiet conversation. 

“I do, but nothing that can't wait.” He said before turning to Felix. “ _ Lixie, don't play with your food _ .”

Felix blushed a bit and pouted before eating one of the gummies and muttering a small apology. 

“We can talk about it now and then again with Felix. We still aren't sure if he knows what this is, and I'd rather him be in a more adult mindset to explain if he does.” 

“And if he doesn't?” Chan turned to Changbin, the one who asked, and shrugged. 

“Then we explain it to him and give him our support. Chances are, he'll vaguely remember what happened during all this so we need to be careful how we act around him. No negativity or he'll shut us out about it.”

Jeongin shifted a bit and looked anywhere but his hyungs. Chan and Jisung noticed this and gave each other a look but said nothing about it. 

“So I guess Chan and Changbinnie know what this is the most.” Woojin said to Jisung, who raised any eyebrow and looked between the two mentioned members. 

“Wait you guys do? How?” 

“Hard to explain without explaining what this is first.” Changbin said awkwardly. 

“It’s called Age Regression. It’s where someone goes into the headspace of a kid to relax. Felix probably regresses too young to fully remember Korean. He can understand most or some of it, but he can’t figure out how to speak it, save for a few words. He remembers ‘hyung’ and might remember other important terms like that.” 

Jisung was thinking for a while, and for a second Chan got worried that Jisung wouldn’t like it despite being nice about it before. But his worries evaporated when the younger broke out into a huge smile. 

“That’s great! Felix gets so stressed sometimes and I’m glad he has a way to relieve that.” He said as he ruffled Felix’s hair, causing the little to giggle. 

“Now we need to figure out if Felix even knows about it.” Minho said. 

“Where’s his phone?” Changbin suddenly asked. Jisung looked around before turning to Felix. 

“ _ Lixie, hun, where’s your phone _ ?” He asked gently. Felix thought for a second before reaching into his sweater pocket and pulling it out, raising it in the air proudly. 

Changbin smiled and scooted closer to Felix. 

“Hey Lix, can I see it, aegi?” Felix took a few seconds to process the words but nodded and handed it over. 

Changbin smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair before entering Felix’s passcode and going onto his internet history. It was deleted, which caused him to sigh. 

“ _ Binnie  _ hyung  _ mad _ ?” Felix asked, his lip wobbling. Changbin looked at him with wide eyes. 

“No, aegi, I just didn’t find what I was looking for. It’s okay, I’m not mad.” He said before locking the phone and leaning forward to give Felix a kiss on the head. 

“ _ Binnie pwomise _ ?” 

“Binnie promises.” He said with a smile that grew larger when Felix smiled back. 

“ _ Lix, did you know about age regression before today _ ?” Chan asked the little. Felix nodded sheepishly. 

“ _ Lixie was confused. _ ” Felix said, looking down. Jisung wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his head. 

“Aegi,  _ you don’t have to talk about it right now. It’s okay. _ ”

Felix looked up with wide innocent eyes and Jisung nodded, kissing his head again. Chan found the display adorable and moved to sit closer, rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s arm.

“ _Sorry_ aegi.  _ You don’t have to talk about it, you can just be little. We’ll take care of you if you want us to _ .” Chan loved how Felix beamed at the words. Jeongin, however, huffed and stood up, ignoring Seungmin’s attempts to get him to sit back down, and left the room. 

“ _ Innie no like Lix _ ?” 

Everyone left in the room felt their hearts melt at the words and wanted to wrap him up in a blanket when they saw his tears. 

“ _ No  _ aegi,  _ he's just confused. We'll talk to him, don't worry. _ ” Chan said as he pulled the boy into his lap. 

“ _ Pwomise _ ?” Changbin kneeled in front of the boy and kissed his forehead. 

“We promise, aegi.” He said, and Felix seemed to feel a bit better after. And a bit tired, if his yawn was anything to go by. 

“Aegi,  _ you can't sleep yet. _ ” Chan told him, making the younger whine. “ _ We need to make sure your head is okay before you sleep. _ ”

“ _ Head no hurt _ !” Lix whined loudly, but it wasn't necessarily a yell. 

“ _ Lix we have to be sure,  _ aegi.” Jisung told him but looked to the others for help. 

“We could let him sleep but wake him up every thirty minutes or so? And just keep a close eye on him?” Woojin suggested. 

It seemed like a decent plan and no one could think of better. After a few moments of silence, Woojin stood up and stretched. 

“I’ll go after Innie, see if he’s okay.” He said, leaving the room before anyone could argue, or before Felix could protest in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Feedback always appreciated and I love hearing from you guys!!!


	3. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. The Woojin news had me really emotional for a while, but I'm better now. 
> 
> We just have to remember that he's gonna be happier now that he doesn't have to wake up at ass in the morning after going to sleep at ass in the morning. 
> 
> I'll miss him, but we as Stay have to have faith that he's doing what's best for himself. After seeing the lyrics for Double Knot, I understand a bit better. He needs to do what's best for him.

Jeongin couldn't handle it, all the attention his hyung was getting. He just ran, ignoring the calls from behind him. He ran through the halls until he finally reached a hall he didn't really recognize. 

"Jeongin?" He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Jae of Day6 standing there. 

"Oh, Jae sunbaenim. Sorry, I got a bit lost." He said, a blush making its way to the maknae's face at the realization. 

"No worries, and call me hyung." The older man said with a smile. "Mind my asking how you got lost in your own company building?" 

Jeongin looked down and heard Jae sigh. 

"Okay, do you want to go to our practice room and tell me so we aren't standing in the middle of the hallway?" Jeongin nodded and followed Jae into a room a few doors down. There wasn't anyone else there, so it was a bit less awkward for Jeongin. 

They both sat in silence for a while, Jeongin thinking of what to say as Jae brought out his phone. The maknae's heart sank a bit when he realized the older was messaging Chan, but he wasn't surprised either. 

"So?" Jae asked when he put his phone away. 

"I'm never in this part of the building, so I got lost." 

"What brought you over here in the first place?" 

He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, Jae telling the person to enter before the door opened. 

"Jeongin what were you thinking, running off like that?" 

It was Woojin. 

Jeongin felt tears in his eyes, the last thing he wanted was to be scolded right now. He just wanted to be understood. 

"Sorry, hyung." He said, his voice thick with the effort of not crying. 

"Aegi, what's wrong? I'm not mad, I'm just worried." Jeongin looked up at his oldest hyung and saw that, no, his hyung was indeed not mad. 

His face only held concern, and it grew when the oldest saw his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"I-I got jealous. Jealous of the way everyone was accepting Felix hyung acting younger than me, how everyone accepted that Felix was… like that. He's older than me, it's hard to just… accept that he's sometimes younger? Is that what Chan hyung said?" 

By the end of Jeongin's tearful rant, Woojin was looking nervously at Jae, but the older was only smiling softly, almost sympathetically at the maknae. 

"Am I hearing that your maknae is jealous about there being a Little in your group?" Jae asked, surprising the both of them. 

"You know what that is?" Woojin asked. 

"I have my own little back in America, we video chat every night so he can still keep a semi-regular regressing schedule." He said, and Jeongin seemed even more upset now, but he didn't know why. 

Woojin put his focus back on his maknae and studied the younger's expression. 

"Why are you jealous." Jeongin knew that voice, and knew it wasn't a question. 

"I'm n-"

"Yes you are. Why?" 

Jeongin looked down and didn't answer. He didn't know why he was jealous, and he didn't understand it at all. 

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw the caring eyes of Jae staring into his own. 

"Jeonginnie, are you a little, too?" The maknae's eyes widened at the question, but he didn't deny it. 

He couldn't deny it. 

Because while he didn't know if the answer was yes, he couldn't say the answer was no. 

"Jeonginnie, if you're a little, that's okay. We'll take care of you just like we will Felix." Woojin said before bringing his maknae into his arms. 

Jeongin felt tears forming in his eyes at the gesture, and he clung to his oldest hyung with all his might. 

"Jeongin," Jae said after a while of silence, and the maknae looked at the older, "even if you don't know, you can try. If it doesn't feel right, you don't have to do it again." 

Jeongin's eyes widened. "I can just try it? It… it doesn't have to be for sure? I don't have to know for sure?" 

“Of course.” Jae said with a smile. Jeongin’s smile grew just a bit, but fell and was soon replaced by a hesitant look. 

“Can I… um…” Jeongin blushed, “can the first time I try just be with you two?” 

Jae felt honored to say the least, that the maknae trusted him so much. However it was understandable considering only he and Woojin were there comforting him in his time of need, telling him that everything was okay. 

"Of course, aegi." Jae said, reaching out a hand to ruffle the younger's hair and chuckled when a playful grimace made its way to the maknae's expression. 

"Innie," Woojin said softly, gaining the boy's attention, "when did you want to try? Jae hyung has to be free of schedule." 

"That's no problem, Brian injured his wrist and we have a whole week of break to help him recover." 

Both older men were looking at Jeongin, patiently awaiting his answer. He blushed as he thought about it, and looked down when he thought of his answer. 

"Maybe… tomorrow? If that's okay?" A hand went under his chin and two gentle fingers tilted his head up so he was now looking at them. 

Jae, the owner of said hand, spoke first.

"It's whenever you want to, baby. It's completely up to you." Jeongin felt like he was on cloud nine. 

There his senior was, offering to be someone to help him relax and attempt to go into headspace when Jeongin himself didn't even know if it's what he wanted or even could do. 

The whole thing was still new to him, which is why he said the next day instead of sooner. 

He needed time to come to terms that this is something that he could actually do, after years of people telling him to grow up and be a man, not to act childish, to act his age. Then after joining the industry, he had even more responsibility, he had to be more independent. 

So it confused him when he became maknae of a group. He was the youngest, and fans wanted him to act babyish, and got sad when he started to act or look like an actual adult. 

But now he was being told it was okay to do both at the same time, that it was okay to want things that children want to destress from adult responsibilities. 

He was being told that it was okay to let go of responsibilities and act like the kid he never really got to be. 

"Thank you." Jeongin said with a smile. Jae smiled and ruffled the maknae's hair. 

"Of course, kid, anytime." Jae told him before getting interrupted by a knock at the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Comments are always welcome and if you have any sort of request for this fic, anything you wanna see in it, dont be afraid to ask!


	4. Appa Say No Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! My birthday was the 27th and I was a bit busy crying in private and trying to hide my tears from the roommates who were basically ignoring my birthday ANYWAYS heres an update!!!

After Woojin had left the room to go after their Maknae, Jisung looked directly at Chan. 

"I was gonna wait to ask later, but I'll ask now. What's up with Jeongin?"

Chan sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"To be honest? I dont know. He was acting weird at first, and then he kinda blew up." 

Jisung raised an eyebrow but glanced at Felix and nodded. "Gotcha." 

"I didn't-" Chan was interrupted by his phone beeping. He unlocked his phone and his eyes widened just a bit. 

"Jae found Jeongin." He said, and Seungmin let out a very dramatic yell. 

"That lucky asshole!" 

"Ya! Language." Chan shot a quick text to Woojin to let the older know where their maknae was before locking his phone again. 

" _ What  _ a-asshole  _ mean _ ?" 

There was silence in the room at Felix's question before everyone glared at Seungmin. Chan broke his gaze with the youngest '00 liner to look at the little. 

" _ Nothing Lixie, Minnie is just being silly and using words he shouldn't." _

_ "Lixie no say no more?"  _ Felix asked with his head tilted, an innocent expression on his face that made everyone's hearts absolutely melt. 

_ "That's right, Lixie, good job! No saying bad words."  _ Chan said with a smile. 

Felix gasped and pointed at Seungmin.  _ "Minnie say bad!"  _

_ "Minnie can say bad, Minnie isn't a sweet baby like Lixie."  _ Seungmin said with a teasing expression. Felix shook his head. 

_ " _ Appa _ say no bad!"  _

There was silence. Everyone knew that Felix was talking about Chan, but no one knew how to react. It even took Chan himself a few seconds. 

" _ That's right baby, no bad."  _

"You guys should head to the dorm, I'll stay here and talk to Jeongin." Chan said before leaning over to kiss Felix's cheek, making him giggle. 

" _ Lixie up?"  _ The little asked, looking at Changbin with a tilted head. Changbin smirked and nodded. 

"Come here, Lixie." 

Chan smiled at the scene before leaving and making his way toward Jae's practice room. 

==========

Chan briefly saw his Maknae blushing and looking deep in thought before he knocked on the door. His heart broke a bit when he saw Jeongin spin around looking scared. 

Jae motioned for him to come in, so he opened the door slowly, trying to not scare Jeongin. 

"Hey, Innie." He said before taking a seat in one of the many chairs. "Do you wanna talk about before?" 

Jeongin looked down at his feet and shrugged a bit, and Jae put a hand on the younger's knee. 

Chan almost raised an eyebrow at the behavior, but refrained. 

"I was… a bit jealous." Jeongin said hesitantly, his voice soft and shy, unlike the maknae he was used to. 

The leader thought for a moment before it clicked. 

"Innie, baby, are you a little too?" He asked just as softly, trying to avoid upsetting the boy as much as possible. 

Jeongin blushed, but didn't respond. He looked at Jae instead, who smiled and turned to Chris. 

"He said he didn't know for sure, and I told him it was okay not to know, and that he could just try it to find out." Chan smiled and looked back at his maknae. 

"Did you want to try?" Jeongin nodded slowly and opened his mouth, but closed it right after. 

"What is it, aegi?" 

"When I try, can it… just be you, Woojin hyung, and Jae hyung?" 

Chan's heart soared at the question, and he smiled wide. 

"Of course, aegi. I'll always be here for you."

Jeongin smiled, but he didn't know what to say anymore. His brain felt a bit blocked and fuzzy, but it could just be some higher power creating an awkward silence to stall until they figured out what happens next. 

Who knows. 

"Jeonginnie," Jae said, "where did you wanna try regressing?"

Jeongin hadn't thought of that. 

"Uh…" Jae smiled at the boy reassuringly. 

"I can tell my members to clear the dorm for the day and we won't be bothered?" 

Jeongin smiled at the offer. "If that's really okay, then… yeah." 

Jae smiled back and ruffled the maknae's hair. "No problem, kid. I'm sure Brian can keep them away if I ask."

Despite Jae saying he would ask, Woojin, Jeongin, and Chan suspected that there was some blackmail involved based on the look on his face. 

"Jeongin, we should head back. The others are worried about you." Chan said, placing a hand on his maknae's back. Jeongin groaned and put his head in his hands. 

"No, they must hate me for being so mean about Lixie." Woojin shook his head. 

"Hun, everyone is just worried about you. No one is mad."

Jeongin reluctantly nodded his head. "Okay, we can go back." He said, but his voice still held an ounce of fear. 

"Come on, aegi, we'll be right there with you."

Jeongin nodded and let himself be pulled up to stand, and he let Chan and Woojin hold his hands as they thanked Jae for everything he's done before leaving. 

He wondered what it would be like or if he could even do it. He also felt kind of bad for taking the attention away from Lixie. 

For now, he worried about how his members would react when he finally returned to the dorm. 

And how would Lixie react after he had been so mean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved it!! I'm sorry it was so short :(


	5. Jeongin Helps with Food, Seungmin gets a Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! I'm so sorry ahead of time if the notes look weird!! Something weird happened with the page when I was typing idk
> 
> Anyways here's another chapter!! I hope you like it!

When the boys got to the dorm, it was chaos. 

They were in the living room, all sat on the floor, and there were papers and crayons  _ everywhere. _

Chan shut the door, and it brought the attention straight to him. 

"Appa!" Felix exclaimed, raising his arms up. 

Chan smiled and walked over, leaning down and kissing his forehead. 

" _ Hey Lixie, what are you doing?"  _

"Lixie w-writing!" He stumbled on the word, but it was still in Korean. Chan let out a dramatic gasp of surprise. 

" _ Wow Lixie! I'm so proud!"  _ He said. The little beamed at him before picking up the crayon again, but Chan noticed it was his left hand. 

He swore Felix was right handed?

He decided not to ask for now, not wanting to run the risk of bringing the boy out of his headspace sooner than he needed. 

"Sungie hyung had the idea to teach him some basic Korean but also not teach him too much." Seungmin said with a smile. 

Chan smiled at that, approving of the idea. It was good to teach Lixie how to speak the language everyone else spoke, but not enough to overwhelm him. 

"I'm gonna go make some food." Woojin said. "Innie, come help baby." He said, and Jeongin blushed at the name. 

"Okay hyung." He said, walking right behind the older. 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at his maknae but he quickly turned his attention back to Felix when the boy tugged on his sleeve. 

" _ Innie mad?"  _ Felix asked, and it broke Seungmin's heart. 

_ "No, baby, he isn't mad. He just needs to think"  _ Seungmin said, and Felix nodded while sniffling. 

Chan cooed a bit and reached down and picked up Felix. "Okay baby, let's go get you clean for dinner." He said, and Felix made a happy noise. 

Seungmin looked toward the kitchen and frowned, getting up and going in. He found Woojin hugging Jeongin, and he got worried. 

"Innie, are you okay?" Seungmin asked, walking closer. He didn't like how Jeongin jumped at his voice. 

"H-Hyung, you startled me." He said, and Seungmin frowned again, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to," he swears he saw Jeongin relax at the cute name, "I just got worried, are you okay?" 

Jeongin looked at Woojin and then back to Seungmin. 

"I-I… might be a little…" Jeongin muttered, and Seungmin smiled wide. 

"Baby, that's amazing!" He whisper exclaimed. He figured since he wasn't being loud he was probably trying to keep it a secret from the others. 

Jeongin blushed and buried himself in Woojin's chest. 

"Jeongie, wash your hands in the sink so you can help, baby." Woojin's voice was gentle, and it made Jeongin nod and go do what he was told. 

Seungmin smiled gently and walked back out of the kitchen and sat by Minho. They didn't exchange any words, but Seungmin leaned his head against the older's shoulder. 

The second youngest was concerned about his maknae, because he had looked so scared to say it despite their oldest hyung's encouragement.

Maybe he could talk to him on his own later? It would be beneficial to at least try to make sure the maknae knew he would be there for him whenever he needs?

"You okay, Minnie?" The younger's head snapped up a bit painfully to meet the concerned eyes of Minho. 

"Yeah, hyung, just thinking." He said while rubbing his neck a bit. Minho clicked his tongue and brought the younger into his lap and started massaging his neck. 

"Be careful when you turn your head, and always tell me if you do that to your neck. If you do it again while dancing, it could end up being bad." He said, and Seungmin knew better to question his knowledge. It probably came from experience. 

Jisung looked at them and ruffled Seungmin's hair before sitting next to them.

"I'm surprised you aren't killing Jeongin for hanging out with Day6 how he did." Jisung said in a teasing voice. 

"I mean he was upset and Jae found him, not like it was his choice to hang out." Seungmin said evenly, and it caused not just Jisung but Minho to raise their eyes. 

"You were pretty jealous in the practice room." Minho said. 

"And then I thought about it." He said back. The conversation stopped there, but the massage Minho was giving didn't. 

In fact, Minho kept doing the massage for the next fifteen minutes because  _ damn _ did Seungmin have knots in his neck and shoulders. 

He would definitely be having a conversation with the boy later. Minho didn't like that he had been ignoring these knots for so long. 

  
  


In the kitchen, Jeongin and Woojin were just finishing up the main part of the cooking, and Jeongin was a little bit proud of how he had helped. 

"Such a good job, Innie." Woojin praised quietly, and Jeongin felt fuzzy. He loved the praise from his oldest hyung. 

"T-Thank you hyung…" he said, looking down as his cheeks flushed. 

"Now wash your hands again so we can set the table." Woojin said as he cleaned up their food prep mess. 

Jeongin nodded and went to the sink and washed his hands once again, turning around when he was done in time to see Woojin bring out nine plates. 

"Do you think you can put these on the table?" He asked, and Jeongin nodded determinedly. 

Woojin smiled when the boy turned and set the table in a more serious manner than the maknae normally would. 

It made Woojin wonder if the boy was half into some kind of headspace. 

However, he shook that thought from his mind. They had agreed to regress with Jae at his dorm tomorrow, and unless Innie expressed otherwise, he would leave it alone. 

He didn't want to break his maknae's trust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii did you like it???
> 
> Lemme know what you think!!! Oh, and if you wanna dm me on Twitter, go ahead! I'm lonely with nothing to do lol @StayDayPanda


	6. Dinner and Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more end notes because they are stupid and dont work properly. 
> 
> HELLO my friendos! I come to post another chapter to this and hopefully entertain you! 
> 
> Let me know how I did, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Dinner was called, and everyone sat at the table. 

Minho was sitting next to Seungmin with Jisung on his other side, both older boys concerned for the vocalist. Minho mostly, since he had been the one to work the knots out of the boy’s shoulder, and he had only managed to get about half of them. 

Chan had Felix in his lap and was feeding him small amounts of food at a time, Changbin and Hyunjin were sitting next to each other as well talking about their rap parts, and Jeongin was seated next to Woojin. 

Jeongin was trying to eat by himself, but often Woojin would lean over and wipe his face with a napkin, and it made him blush. 

“What should we do after dinner?” Changbin asked. He ruffled Felix’s hair and fed him a piece of his own food as Chan thought. 

“We should try to do stuff that isn’t too exciting. TV is fine, but nothing that gets your blood pumping. I actually want him to sleep tonight, and sometimes this headspace includes an avoidance to sleeping.” He said, and Changbin chuckled and nodded. 

“We should probably find more stuff for him to play with. Coloring books and stuffies aren’t gonna be enough.” Seungmin said, and the others agreed. “Stuffed animals are no problem, we have plenty between the nine of us, but stuff like blocks and maybe some cars might be good to get.” 

“Good idea, Minnie.” Woojin said as he fed Jeongin a piece of his food. The others looked confused at the display, and Seungmin noticed that Minho looked mad. He must still be remembering how Jeongin acted earlier. 

"Do we know if Lixie was hiding this, or if he just didn't know what to do when he learned it?" Seungmin asked, and he saw Jeongin stiffen a little bit. 

"Maybe he was afraid of our reactions?" The maknae suggested, shocking everyone. A scoff was heard, and Seungmin turned to Minho. 

"Yeah, and based on your reaction earlier, he had every right to be." His voice was cold, and everyone's eyes widened as Jeongin shrunk down in his seat. 

"I-" 

"Don't wanna hear excuses." Minho said before getting up and going to his room. He closed the door, but was still mindful not to slam it. He didn't want to upset or scare Lixie. 

Jeongin's eyes swell with tears, but he didn't dare let them fall. When everyone finally looked at him again, their hearts melted at the sight of their teary eyed maknae. 

_ "Innie sad?"  _ Lix asked as he stood from Chan's lap and went over to him. The little wrapped his arms around the boy and that's when Jeongin broke. 

"I-Innie s-sowwy." He said as he buried his head in Lixie's neck. Everyone, including Woojin, Chan, and Seungmin, had been shocked into silence again because  _ did Jeongin just slip? _

"It okay Innie! TV watch now?" Felix said, and everyone around them died at how cute his chopped Korean was. Jisung noticed the furrowed eyebrows that meant Felix had concentrated really hard. 

Jeongin looked up to meet Lixie's eyes. 

"Lixie not mad at Innie?" He asked, wiping his tears hopefully. 

"Lixie no mad! P-promise!" He looked proud of himself when he said the last part correctly, and Chan ruffled his hair. 

_ "Very good Korean, pumpkin. You and Innie should watch tv and I'll clean up from food, okay?"  _ Felix nodded and took Innie by the hand to drag him to the living room, sitting both of them in front of the tv. 

Felix grabbed the remote, but only looked at it strangely before handing it up to Hyunjin, who was standing behind them now. 

"Make work?" Felix asked. Hyunjin giggled and nodded, bringing up netflix and putting on MiniForce. He sat down and brought Jeongin into his lap, making the younger giggle. 

Chan smiled as he observed them before he went into the kitchen and actually started to clean off the table, only clearing away what wasn't in use. 

Changbin, Jisung, and Seungmin were still eating, but Seungmin had a far away look in his eye. Chan knew that look. It was the look Seungmin got when he felt conflicted or when he didn't have a chance to say something. 

He opted to just keep an eye out for the younger instead of talk to him about it. 


	7. Talks and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy back with another chapter, promise I'm not dead haha
> 
> I moved though! If anyone lives close to Vancouver, Washington or Portland, Oregon let me know cuz I have like zero friends

Chan stared at the door in front of him for what seemed like an hour, thinking of all the possible routes the conversation ahead could go. He didn't want to upset Minho too much, but the boy needed to know what he had done. He took a deep breath and knocked once on the door before heading in. 

"Hyung?" Minho asked from his place on his bed. He had his phone out and was sitting comfortably.

"We gotta talk, Min." Chan said as he closed the door, and Minho sighed. Chan swears he saw the beginning of an eyeroll, but he let it slide. 

"About what? How I reacted out there? How about the contradiction that Jeongin-"

"Stop." It was one word. Not shouted, not said with a raised voice, but it was effective. Minho stopped mid sentence and stared at his leader with a slightly apologetic look. 

"Yes, we need to talk about how you reacted, and yes we will talk about Jeongin's. But I need you to be willing to listen and not interrupt me while I explain." 

"Yes, hyung." Chan gave the younger a small smile. 

"First of all, your reaction to Jeongin was unacceptable. He had a point, Lix must have been scared of the reactions. Jeongin acted negatively at first, and that's one of the reactions Lix was probably afraid of, but did you stop to think about why Jeongin would have acted like that at first?" 

Minho thought for a second before it clicked a bit. "Because… he's the maknae? And he's jealous of someone being treated younger than him?" 

"Exactly." Chan offered another smile. "So at dinner tonight, when you reacted that way, how do you think he felt?" 

"I was just pointing out-"

"Minho." Chan stared at the younger with a serious expression. "You told him his reaction was what Lix was afraid of, and then when he tried to explain you cut him off and told him you didn't want to hear excuses. How do you think that made him feel?" 

Minho had tears in his eyes, but not from sadness. From frustration. 

He had never been good with feelings and stuff, and now that Chan was trying to make him put it into words, he felt like he was gonna have a mental breakdown. 

"Not good." 

"And?" 

"I don't know." 

"Minho-"

"I don't know!" He yelled, tears finally falling. Chan's eyes widened and he fell silent at the outburst, giving Minho his chance to continue. 

"I literally don't fucking know Chan hyung, I dont fucking know, I feel like my brain is blended trashfire! I feel like the right answer is literally right in front of me but I keep thinking of every single fucking wrong one! He probably feels like I fucking hate him or something, I dont fucking know! Is that the fucking answer you wanted?!"

The two were silent as Minho caught his breath. His eyes widened as he realized what he said and he tried to run, but Chan caught his wrist. 

"Let me go!" 

Instead of replying, Chan wrapped his arms around Minho and brought him into a hug. The younger still struggled, but Chan was stronger. 

It took only twenty seconds for Minho to realize he wasn't going anywhere with Chan's strong hold on him, and he slowly calmed down. The leader gave him a few more seconds of embrace before he gently pulled away. 

"Let's sit and cuddle." Chan said, and Minho shook his head. 

"I don't deserve it." He said, and this time Chan shook his head. 

"That's not true, we're gonna cuddle and I'm gonna explain something to you, okay?" Minho didn't see another option, so he nodded his head and let Chan guide him onto the bed. 

The older situated the two of them into a comfy position and he wrapped his arms around the younger again. 

"Jeongin was jealous for two reasons, he just didn't know the second one at the time Lix slipped into headspace, and it came across entirely wrong. When Woojin found him with Jae, the two of them helped Jeongin figure out that he might be a little too."

Minho's eyes were wide in understanding, and then wider with guilt. 

"Ohmygodihavetoapologizeoh-" 

"Min, baby, it's okay. Breathe for me, Min." Chan said, and Minho did his best to take a slow, deep breath before it got too fast for him to correct. 

"That's it, Min, just slow breaths." Chan sat patiently while the younger gathered himself, occasionally guiding him through his breathing if it picked up again. 

It didn't take too long all together for Minho to compose himself and make the tears stop. Once he had been calm for a few minutes, Chan continued with a soft voice. 

"Jeongin being maknae is hard for him, because he had to act and be older than he was before we debuted. He had to give up his whole childhood in order to become an idol, we all did. But he didn't know if he was going to be the youngest in his group or the oldest, so he prepared to be the oldest. You know Jeonginnie, he has a hard time with emotions, so learning this about himself must have been really hard to come to terms with." 

"I'm such a fucking asshole." Minho was crying again, and had been since Chan reminded him Jeongin had to give up his childhood. 

"No, baby." Chan said before kissing the younger's forehead. "You're just confused. A lot of us are, and I know you've always had problems comprehending emotions. You're one of the sweetest guys I know, which is why I knew your reaction wasn't truly you." 

Minho didn't say anything in return, simply leaned against Chan's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Chan wrapped his arm a bit tighter around him and adjusted him a bit so both of them were sitting more comfortably.

He knew Minho didn't want to talk, and he understood that. Minho had always been a bit slower to understand emotional reactions, which caused his reactions to things to be different than what they would if he had actually understood something.

The boy always felt bad after, would sometimes cry when he finally understood right, and it showed Chan just how good of a person he really is despite the misunderstandings. 

"Take a nap, baby. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"... okay, hyung." 


	8. Talks, Forgiveness, and JayKay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!!! 
> 
> The site that is in this chapter is a real site!! I've ordered 6 pacis from this site and a bottle too!! They take a bit to arrive, but it's discreet shipping, only said to be sent by "JayKay" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

Minho was only asleep for thirty minutes before he groaned and woke up groggily, only to freeze in his stop when his brain caught up to him. 

Chan, feeling the change, cooed and hugged the younger closer to him.

"Baby, everything is okay. We have to talk a bit still, but I promise that no one is mad at you." He carded a hand through the younger's hair and smiled when he felt the boy relax. 

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said. Minho calmed down a bit at the words, or he wasn't as tense at the very least. 

"Baby, I'm gonna ask you a very personal question, and the answer is entirely up to you." Chan said, and it made Minho a bit nervous again.

"How personal?" He asked. Chan kissed his head before leaving back a bit, just enough to lock eyes with him. 

"Aegi, do you want to see a therapist that can help you with understanding feelings?" 

Minho could feel his world crashing, but he tried to understand his hyung's side of it. The dancer had just told their youngest off and hurt him, and then he had yelled at his leader because of his inability to comprehend feelings well. 

He sighed and hid his face in the older's shoulder and nodded his head. 

"Baby, I need a verbal answer." His voice was caring and almost apologetic. The leader  _ was _ apologetic. He knew that the dancer sometimes needed to just… not speak. 

But right now he needed consent to talk to management about a therapist, and he needed verbal confirmation for that. 

Minho lifted his head, but his eyes were still downcast. "Yes, hyung. I would like a therapist to help me understand the mess that is emotions." 

Chan chuckled at the predictable wording choice and kissed the boy's head once again. 

"Okay, baby. I'll let our manager know, and I'll be here for you every step of the way." He said. Minho hugged him tight, fresh tears escaping his eyes. 

"Hyung, thank you. You're the only one who's understood me when it comes to my emotional comprehension bullshit, and you've been nothing but patient with me." 

Chan pulled the boy closer and rocked him a bit, trying to get him to calm down a bit more before he suggested the two go out into the common space. He could still hear Jeongin and Felix watching cartoons, and he wanted Minho to be able to apologize like he knew the dancer wanted to. 

Once the boy was calmed down enough, Chan stood the both of them up and wrapped an arm around Minho's shoulders before opening the door. 

He was met with the sight of Jeongin and Felix both with pacifiers in their mouths, but Innie's was just one meant for a baby while Felix's was a bigger one, and both playing with stuffies that he knew came from Felix's bed. 

The two littles looked up and paused what they were doing. Felix noticed tears in Minho's eyes and he gasped before standing and toddling over to the older.

"Min hyungie sad?" He asked, his voice a bit lispy thanks to the paci. Minho sniffed and nodded.

"Min hyung is sad because he didn't treat you two right." He said. Felix hugged him and mumbled some stuff that Minho couldn't quite hear. 

He looked at Jeongin and saw the boy was slightly scared, and Minho cooed. 

"Lixie, baby, can I go say sorry to Innie now?" He asked, and the little attached to him nodded and backed up. 

Minho went just a bit closer to Jeongin, only about two steps, before he sat down. He didn't want to crowd the boy and scare him more. 

"Innie, I am so sorry that I yelled at you. It wasn't good of hyung to be so mean to you, and I promise that it'll never happen again." He said with a tear sliding down his cheek. Innie had tears falling as well, and Minho thought he had fucked up. 

Until Jeongin lunged for him and hugged him, babbling incoherently into his shoulder as he cried. 

"Baby, you're okay, I'm not mad at you, I love you so so much." He told the maknae, and Jeongin soon calmed down in his arms. He pulled away a bit and his almond eyes were so glossy that Minho almost cried again. 

"M-Min hyungie p-pway?" Minho's heart melted and he nodded his head. Felix cheered from behind them and the two littles arranged themselves around the stuffies and started explaining the names and roles each of the stuffies played. 

Jisung would occasionally help Felix with the korean words he didn't know, and he would even help Innie and Minho understand the english that Felix would spew out. 

  
  


Behind them, Seungmin and Chan were looking at the scene fondly. The leader looked over at Seungmin and gestured for the younger to follow. 

The went into Chan's room and the older closed the door for a bit of privacy. 

"Do you know where Innie got the pacifier he has? It's different than Lixie's." He thought for a second with a raised eyebrow. "Come to think of it, where did Lix get his?" 

Seungmin shrugged. "Not sure where Felix got his, but it must have been online. It's bigger and definitely made for an adult mouth. As for Innie's, Changbin hyung and Jisung went to the pharmacy down the street and got a pack of three. Lix wanted to share his, but they both got upset when they realized one would be without it while the other had it."

Chan hummed and thought for a moment before taking out his phone and searching for adult pacifiers. 

"There's a site called jaykaybaby, they have a lot of options there. It mails from the states, so it'll take a while, but there's a priority shipping option."

"He has three to choose from for now, so it isn't like he's without one." Seungmin said, looking at the options on Chan's phone. He saw one that looked perfect and he pointed it out. It was an orange fox paci.

Chan smirked and chuckled a bit at just how perfect it was before adding it to the cart. 

"Should we get pacifier clips too?" The younger asked. Chan nodded and went to that page as well. They spent a good while searching, but they finally found a Cookie Monster one for Jeongin, and a Blues Clues one for Felix. 

"Think that's enough from this site?" Seungmin asked. Chan thought for a moment and another page caught his attention. 

"They have bottles?" He more so asked. Seungmin thought about it but shook his head. 

"They don't seem to be young enough to need them for now, so let's ask them what they think they'll need when they're out of headspace?" Chan nodded at the younger's logic and placed his order. 

"Should we go back out there now?" 

"Sure, hyung." 


	9. Big Talks and Seungmin's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo I have yet another chapter for you!!! Lemme know what you think in the comments!!!
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO please remember through voting and stuff that Stray Kids will ALWAYS be winners. They are OUR winners. Dont be mean to other groups because chances are that the Skz members are friends with those group members, and Chan would be disappointed in us if we took our anger of the unfairness that is mnet, out against the other groups or their fans. Please respect all kpop groups, they're all trying to chase their dream.
> 
> Stream all the live stages that have been posted on youtube, stream God's Menu, and show your support for Stray Kids. Chan sleeps like 6 hours a week, and it isnt gonna be for him to be disappointed in us.

The two littles had played for a while before they both slipped out of headspace. At the same time. And if Bang Chan thought it was going to be a mess, nothing could have prepared him for how much of a disaster it actually was. 

Felix blinked a couple of times before his breath caught in his throat, causing the others to look at him worriedly. In the next second, Felix had chucked his pacifier across the room and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Jeongin was just very silent as he brought the pacifier out of his mouth and tried to move from the living room, but Woojin caught his arm gently and the maknae allowed himself to be brought into the older's lap. 

And immediately buried his face in the other's shoulder. 

The boys looked at a loss, but Changbin paused Mini Force before standing up. 

"Chan hyung, come with me." He said as he grabbed the paci that Felix threw and walked to the younger boy's room. Chan followed and caught up just as Changbin knocked on the door. 

No answer.

It didn't deter them, however, as they simply opened the door and entered anyways.

Felix was curled up on his bed, face shoved in a pillow as his small frame shook from the force of his sobs. Changbin cooed and sat on the bed next to him and pulled him up. The younger fought a bit, but Changbin was stronger than him and finally got him in his lap, curled against his chest.

"Felix, baby," Felix whined at the choice of words, but Changbin continued, "I hope you're not embarrassed, because this isn't something to be embarrassed about." 

"Yes it is!" Felix yelled, and Chan shook his head, sitting next to the two. 

"Lix, no it isn't. We care about you and would never judge you for what you need." Chan said to the boy, rubbing his back a bit.

"Can you tell us about how you found it, hun?" Changbin asked. 

They were patient with waiting for Felix to compose himself, and soon his tears slowed and his breathing evened out enough to speak. He was still upset, but he was calm enough to talk.

"I was confused that I always felt like acting younger. I tried talking to my parents about it, like without mentioning the baby stuff, I just asked about the need to be treated younger or something, but they just gave me a weird look so I didn't bring it up again. So… then I went online." He said with a shrug.

"What did you find online, hun?" Chan asked. 

"There was a bunch of stuff on tumblr for age regression, and… I loved it. All the pictures of cute pacifiers and stuffed animals and the kid shows, and especially…" he blushed and stopped, burying his head in Changbin's shoulder again, but the rapper shook his head and maneuvered the boy to face them again.

"Lix, you don't have to be embarrassed by it, it's okay." The rapper said, and Felix blushed more. 

"Sippy cups and bottles, okay? I said it." Tears slid down his cheeks as his face heated up more. The two older boys cooed at him and Changbin brought the boy closer to him.

"Baby, it's okay to want those things." Felix sobbed at the words, but Changbin continued. "We'll gladly help you with this if you'll let us." 

"I called Chan hyung 'appa.' I'm so so-"

"Don't you dare apologize for that, Lixie." Chan said, stopping Felix mid sentence. "I'm glad that you trusted me enough in headspace to give me that name, and I will never be embarrassed by any of your needs, and you shouldn't either." 

Felix was crying at the end of Chan's little speech, and Changbin was rubbing his back softly. Neither of them wanted the younger to feel like he couldn't have what he needed, but they didn't want to push him and make him uncomfortable either.

"I'm not used to people knowing about this side of me." Felix said after his tears calmed. "I hid it for so long, thinking I was a freak, but it took so much stress away that I just couldn't give it up." 

Chan kissed the younger boy's forehead. "You don't have to give it up, aegi. We'll all be here to support you, and Innie, with whatever you guys need. You two seemed to love playing in headspace so much, and I doubt either of you are gonna be willing to give that up anytime soon. We'll be with you every step of the way, Lixie." 

Felix was crying again, but this time it was happy tears. He kept muttering thank yous to the two rappers, and he soon exhausted himself, falling asleep clinging to Changbin. 

  
  
  


Out in the living room, Woojin had a very emotional(ly constipated) maknae on his lap. He was doing his best to console the boy, but at this point he doesn't even think the boy is breathing correctly.

"Innie, can you look at me?" Seungmin asked, sitting next to the two. Jeongin shook his head furiously as an answer. The older cooed and placed a hand on his back, slowly rubbing it.

"Jeonginnie," Jisung said softly, sitting on the other side of them, "you were having so much fun, baby, what has you all sad now?" 

Seungmin honestly envied Jisung's natural caregiver energy. He really wished he could tap into it somehow and get better at this, but for now all he could do was sit back yet again and let someone more experienced handle it. 

Jeongin sniffed slightly before pulling his head out from Woojin's shoulders, and Seungmin is now impressed with Jisung. 

"Wasn't supposed to slip until tomorrow." He said, but he looked over at Seungmin and hid again.

Seungmin curled in on himself at that.  _ Did I do something wrong? _

"Innie, baby, can I tell them?" Woojin asked. Innie nodded, and then the oldest looked at the other four in the room. 

"When Innie left the practice room yesterday, he ran into Jae." The four already knew this, so they prompted the other to continue with nods. "They had only been talking for a short while before I arrived but long story short, Jae helped Jeongin figure out he might be a little. We had agreed to go to Jae's dorm tomorrow so Innie could test it, but I'm not sure how necessary the test is anymore." 

Seungmin was speechless. Not mad, no no no. Not mad. Jeongin couldn't help that Jae found him and helped him discover that about himself. Was he a bit envious? Yes. Jealous? Maybe a bit. But he wasn't mad. 

_ Is that why he hid when he said he was supposed to do it tomorrow? Did he think I'd be angry that he would be going to Jae sunbaenim's house?  _

_ Am I that bad of a hyung to- stop, no. Don't do that, not when Innie is so upset. _

Seungmin shook his head a bit to refocus, not seeing the worried look Minho sent him, and he kissed his maknae's head. 

"Innie, it's great that he was able to help you figure that out." Seungmin said, and Jeongin's head shot up as he looked at his youngest hyung. 

"Y-You're not mad?" He asked, and it broke Seungmin's heart. 

_ I am that bad. _

"Of course not, baby! Those events were completely out of your control and there's no way I could be mad at you for something like that." He said, trying to ignore the stabbing in his heart that his maknae would really think that. 

Jeongin gave him a small smile, and it shouldn't have made him feel worse, but it  _ did _ . "Thank you hyung." 

"Innie," Woojin said, gaining the younger's attention, "do you still want to go to Jae's dorm, since he knows a bit more, or should I message him and call it off and explain?" 

Jeongin thought for a moment. "I don't want to bother him… and I'm pretty sure I am a little after today, so…" 

Woojin smiled and got his phone out. "I'll explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand." 

The rest of any conversation was faded out of mind as Seungmin got dragged into his head again. 

_ Have I really been that bad of a hyung to him that he really thinks I'd be mad at him for meeting Jae? Even after we've met him several times anyways?  _

Seungmin closed his eyes and stood up slowly, causing everyone to look at him. 

"Minnie, you okay?" Hyunjin asked, speaking for the first time since the two others slipped out of headspace. Seungmin nodded with a forced smile.

"Yeah, gotta go to the bathroom is all." He lied, but he didn't stick around long or he would have seen the concern over everyone's faces. 

_ I have to be a better hyung. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you haven't guessed, I'm a smol! Find my Tumblr! LilPandaPaci!
> 
> I post tiny and smol stuff, and sometime tips and tricks!


End file.
